The Lookout
---- ---- The main Lookout RP characters. ---- H'''ello, we welcome you to Supreme Dragon Ball Wiki, a Dragon Ball Z database where you can write Dragon Ball Z Fan-Fictions, Role-Play and have fun! It's also the home of the famous '''Lookout Crew warriors! This wiki is for making Dragon Ball Z/GT Fan-Fictions and Role-Play in its style. We are glad to see you make pages and help support the wiki, and encourage you too. Please do not ask to be a Administrator, Bureaucrat, Rollback, or Chat Mod. We will give you rights if you gain our trust and respect. Please read the Rules of the Wiki along with our policies before editing, thank you for joining Supreme Dragon Ball Wiki! SLOGAN: Twisting Dragon Ball and role-play into a new reality! ---- Name and make your article Here! ' width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ' Today is , . ---- This is the Lookout Office. Made of the Administrators, Bureaucrats, Rollbacks and Chat Moderators that make this Wiki a healthy, fun place (you can too!). ---- *'XxGodZerxesxX' (Bureaucrat/Administrator - Active) *'TheLoneNord' (Bureaucrat/Administrator - Active) *'Freezing-Soul' (Administrator - Active) *'The Alpha' (Administrator - Active) *'Imperial Wyrm - Arishok Frieza '(Chat Moderators and Rollbacks - Active) *For a full list of non-mod rollbacks, click here. | For our list of technical administrators, click here. ---- This is the Wiki news. For the previous months' news archive, visit Supreme News Archive. ---- December 2013 ---- *December 2nd, 2013: The wiki has updated to its Christmas look! ---- This is a list of fan fictions that are awesome. *Dragon Ball GY (TheLoneNord/XxGodZerxesxX) *Kuzon the 3rd Legendary Super Saiyan (TheLoneNord) *The Keyblade War (Silver Shenron) *Dragon Ball Dreams (ZzGodZerxesxX) *Truth in the Mist (JanembaFreak97) *Dragon Ball Galaxies (Goten66) *The Nikad Saga (IloveJeice) *Dragon Ball: Awakening (Azusa Kitty) *TBA. ---- This is where an assigned Administrator (The Alpha) marks down his/her's chosen page that they like! SStarkiller , is the Page of the Week! Good Job! ---- This is where the chosen character that an assigned Administrator (Goten66) picks goes. Our Character of the Week will be Nach!'' ''Good Job! ---- This is where the Fanon that an assigned Administrator (XxGodZerxesxX) puts his/her's favorite Fanon article. Our Fanon of the Week is Wemyx '''! Good Job! Wemyx is supposedly an alien, He is a very very old creation by the gods, he was sent to a ruin to guard a dimensional gate allows travel into the realm of the gods if you can figure out the password it uses, He was also sent out for the task of keeping that section of the solar system in check and can teleport almost anywhere inside it, the ruins themselves look old and are made of stone unless you can find the switch that reveals the true visual appearance of the ruins, which is only hidden to avoid people from making their way inside because it looks uninteresting, his ki is hidden as it can be considered god power, but not as strong as god power, and therefor not sensable, This would make him a demi-god you could say, But how strong he is for a demi-god is something that is unknown, He remains friendly towards people who do no harm and doesn't seek to make their way into the ruins, the dimensional gate is one of many gates that allow the gods and their other minions to travel into the universe. Read more here! This is a character by our very own admin, The Alpha. ---- This is where an assigned Administrator (Freezing-Soul) puts who he thinks is the best editor this week. '''The User of the Week is Arishok Frieza! Congrats for making pages that support this Wiki by adding pages to our enviorment. Thank You! ---- This is where an assigned Administrator (The Alpha) puts the Role-Player that he/she chose. ''Teengohanrocks , '' is the Role-Player of the Week! Congrats! ---- You can use the Supreme Dragon Ball Wiki Chatango Chat Room (Has more gadgets and stuff), or the Wiki Chats to talk to your Fellow Users and Friends! Here is a Link to the Chatango Room: http://lookoutwiki.chatango.com/ ---- ---- ---- This is where an assigned Administrator (TheLoneNord) puts the Picture he/she likes. This is the Picture of the Week! Enjoy! This is where an assigned Administrator (TheLoneNord) puts the Video about Dragon Ball that he/she chose. This is the Video of the Week! Enjoy! This is the weekly poll. This is where the assigned admin (TheLoneNord) puts a poll for us to vote on. Be sure to vote! In a DBZ televised Talent Show, who would come out the winner with the most votes? Perfect Cell Irish Step-dancing Krillin rapping Piccolo playing electric guitar Majin Vegeta singing Goku doing magic tricks Supreme Kai doing poetry readings Fat Buu ice skating Gotenks juggling fire sticks Trunks sword swallowing Android 18 doing stand up comedy ---- Theses are the Wiki affiliates, some wikis that are close to this one or related to a certain subject. http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120707124709/dragonballupdates/images/8/89/Wiki-wordmark.png Wanna see another Awesome Dragon ball wiki/Fanon wiki? Visit the http://dragonballupdates.wikia.com/ a Great Wiki! Affiliate with us! See all affiliates Supreme Dragon Ball Wiki also has social media accounts! Like Supreme Dragon Ball Wiki on Facebook! We also have a Twitter! Watch our tweets and follow us on Twitter! Leave a Tweet! We have a Lookout Youtube account, SupremeDBWiki. Subscribe! ---- Category:Browse Category:Main Page Category:Awesome Category:Pages added by Zion3x Category:1st pages Category:Important Category:Wiki Pages Category:Role-Play Category:Award Winner Category:Site administration Category:Supreme Dragon Ball Wiki Category:Sysop approved Category:Role-Play Category:Fanon Category:Canon Category:Wiki Pages Category:Pages added by Zion3x